The Layers of a Heart
by Man of Masks
Summary: Much to be reavealed. So far NARUSKU, but It could change anytime. NEW CHAPTER UP! Sakura's dream!
1. Proluge

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

He could no longer hold in the pain that welt in his heart. He could not breathe from the weight on his sholders. He could not look anybody in the eye to from the fear of them seeing his blackened heart. But there was her. She was always around to laugh and brighten his day, but it stopped, she was no longer there. Peice by peice the fragments of his memories burned holes in his mind. It all dissapeared, swallowed up by the darkness. He must not let them see, he must not let them hear, and so from that day a mask was born. But to anybody who could see, a light burned beneath that mask. But could the bearer of the mask see it?

* * *

**Yes I know it's short. But it's the beginning. I was inspired by the fic, Stranger than fiction. Please review.**

**You know that guy.****  
**


	2. The story begins

* * *

**Im not really sure where to go with this...**

**I do not own Naruto...and if I did...(runs into a long explanation...) **

* * *

_I could no longer hold in the pain...the depths of my family, my heretige...living each day to the fullest extent knowing that tomorrow could be my last...sorrow...but my light must be strong to bring an end to this ...to be the greatest is the only way I can make sure I never feel this sorrow again ..._

* * *

**I must avenge my family...kill the one who nerly brought an end to my existance... but to do that I must not care, I must not show my emotion, it may get in the way of my destiny...**

* * *

Two people met, at first, was a strange relationship, only hating each others guts made them try to improve, but the other did know know what the other was hiding. The first held a demon, and the second held a geat evil. But it was the third that saw both, but she didn't understand either .

* * *

_ "Maybe if someone told me before what Sasuke was hiding, maybe I would have been able to stop him..."_ Naruto thought as he began his extreme training. It was that Naruto had to tie 900 pound wights on his legs and arms, and then do as many _Rasengan's_ as he could... 

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"526...527...528...529...530..." Naruto puffed as a spinning blue orb appeared in his hand reapeatedly, He tried over and over again, but he began to take the _Rasengan_ and try to slam it in a tree. 10 minutes passed. Naruto doubled over in pain and lack of chakra.

**" What, 40 minutes** **passed and your already out of chakra...?"**

" Shut up you stupid fox..." Naruto wheezed.

**"You know kit, I think it's time that I infused you with my true chakra..."**

* * *

**Yeah I know it's to short...but please review, or else I won't wrght the next chapter...**


	3. Friends, Familys, and secrets

**Wow, my story has only been on for a day and I got 72 hits and 2 reviews not including mine...thanx! I thank Hotshot24 for the first review Anime World for the second and shadow of the wind 4699 for the first alert. I do not own Naruto. I love it. Now on with the story!**

Note:

**Bold:Kyubi talking**

Normal: Pretty much everybody else talking**

* * *

**

The leaves on the ground rustled as Naruto heard what the Kyubi had told him. Naruto felt a cool chill go through his veins...

" What do you mean "true chakra?" . I have another power?" Naruto exclaimed.

** " On the contrary _I_ have another power."** the demon beast explained. **" Did you think that the Shukaku**, **a mere 1 tailed creature, 1/9th** **of my power, minus the chakra levels and my fast healing rate, could be so strong?"**

" Well I have wondered...I mean, with you I should be way stronger than Gaara-kun" Naruto stated truthfully." but that means I should have passed the kage levels long ago...still easy come easy go..."

** " Idoit, you can't become any kind of kage with a power of a demon, that Gaara boy, he was strong on the inside too. I wish I got him as a host instead of you." **the demon was saying **." You need my help to get back the Uchiha boy. At this physical condition you wont be able to with stand 2 _Chidori Nagashi_'s without my help. So we have to infuse you with 1/1000000000000000000000 of my power. Adding that to you physical stamina, streanth, and chakra should give you enough power to fight him and win."**

" Nice speech, but we don't know the damage toll of his _Sharingan_. For all we know it could have be as strong as Itachi's." the boy retorted." And there's his original _Chidori_. Who says he hasn't copied any more techneques. It's bound to happen hanging around Orochimaru,_ who is bent on learning every jutsu in the world_!"

** "Good point, maybe you're not half the baka I think you are...maybe we should go to Tsunade office and see the records on the Uchiha, and maybe we should look for anyone sharing the name Uzumaki. "**

" Well you've lived for a couple thousand years, have you ever met any one holding the last name Uzumaki?"

In his ming through all the dark ,wet, muddy tunnels, in a cave with a giant iron fence, the Kyubi grinned, it was a fearful thing.

**"Several..."**

* * *

Tune in next time for The Layers of a heart...now i gotta change the summery...please review. 

oh yeah, so far im planning on making this a Narusaku, but it could change anytime. So plaese review or I may ahve to stop typing...

**  
**


	4. Naruto's first time at a library!

**WOW 140 hits! thnks each and every one of you who read it, and 2 times the thanks for the people who reviewed. Escpesially Unknown shinobi. Now on with Chapter 3!

* * *

**

Naruto made his way to the Hokage's tower. On his way there he saw Rock Lee being chased away from Anbu, because he was running around with nothing exept his undies.

" I WILL NOT BE CAUGHT BE SUCH UNYOUTHFULL PEOPLE" Lee shouted as he jumped from roof to roof.

_"Probably another one of those stupid things that they do to show how much they love each other"_ Naruto thought.

** " You know something, out of all the humans I think that Lee boy and his sensei are the ones that scare me the most."** the shaken demon said. Naruto chuckled to himself as he walked through the entrence. The gaurds nodded at him and moved out of the way. Naruto opened the door to the Hokage's newly furnished room. He glanced at the fireplace as he walked by, he was sure he saw an "Icha Icha Paradise" book burning.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said.

"Yeah, baa-chan,(at this the tiny temered Hokage's forhead vein began to pulse.) can you grant me accsess to Konoha's shinobi records?" Naruto asked.

" Why, I never thought you were the studying type." Tsunade asked.

" Yeah, real funny. No it's because I need to look into Sasuke's file and see for any body sharing the name Uzumaki." Naruto said rather brashly.

" Hmmmmmm. I can help you with the first, but the second is too hard, your on your own for that one." said the Hokage.

**2 AND 1/2 HOURS LATER**

" Ahh here we are. Uchiha Sasuke. Here you go through it." and with that the hokage left.

" Name; Uchiha Sasuke. Birthday: July, 23. Blood type:AB..." Naruto skimmed." Ahh here we are Justu/Kekkei Genkai: _Katon: Ryuka no justsu_, _Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu_...well looking at the others I say their all fire jutsu, exept_ Chidori, _and _Chidori Nagashi, _and the 2 taijutsu moves, the one with the shuriken, and the _Sharingan._" Naruto said.

**"Hey kit, turn your head to the left"** said the fox

" What? I don't see anything." Naruto said confusedly.

**"Lower."**the fox said. Naruto couldn't help thinking that the demon fox sounded rather exited. Naruto turned his gaze lower and saw what the kitsune was talking about. Under about 20 files or so he saw a single filetab with the name: _Uzumaki Arashi._

* * *

**Please review, or I may have to stop writing...thanks :)**


	5. Sakura's dream

**I am glad to say that this story is coming along nicely. It may not have 100 reviews, but it does have plenty of hits. I would like to thank Hotshot64, for being the only person who has reviewed twice. Now for the moment you have all been waiting for the pairing. NaruSaku. KibaHina. ShikaIno. NejiTen. LeeGai (not in the sick sorta way). Well my ideas so far….Sound X Mist war. But about that another time, if any of you want details, just pm me. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANT OTHER IDEAS, EXEPT THE SOUND AND MIST WAR. Also I would like to add that this chapter will not be about Naruto and the kyubi's discovery of Arashi Uzumaki. This chapter is Progressing with the NaruSaku. Now on with the NaruSaku.**

Thought's/Dreams_ Italics

* * *

_

**Sakura's dream**

It was a long day at the hospital. Several Konoha shinobi had returned from spying on the Sound. They came back in severe condition. It took Sakura 3 hours to get their chakra flow going. She had to take care of Lee because apparently he had slipped on a roof of a building. "_Probably doing one of those things to show how much he loves Gai"._ Sakura thought. Lee kept on asking her out on a date, but Sakura got irritated and punched him in the face, putting him in worse condition than the Konoha shinobi. And on top of all that Tsunade-sama was having a hangover. It was the worst day of Sakura's life. "_Going to sleep wouldn't hurt any one"_ Sakura thought. She yawned and stretched her arms. She lay down on a bench and drifted to sleep.

_They were sitting on a hill. Naruto and Sakura. She looked at him and he smiled back. All of a sudden he got up and handed her a Konoha headband with a piece of cloth that was a mixture of red and pink. When she looked at his face all he did close his eyes and smile. She took it and he walked away. All of a sudden she felt awesome, pure power._

_Sasuke-kun will be alright." She thought.._

"_S_AKURA!" She woke up and opened her eyes and saw Tsunade standing in front of her with her eyes flaming. "Sleeping on the job! It's a wonder that I don't fire you!"

"Sorry Tsunade-sama…" she said trying to pull off the smile that Sai always did.

"That Lee boy is on the rampage, I'll leave to you to take care of it." The Hokage said.

"Yes, I'll take care of it….." Sakura said knowing full well that she was going to make Lee's condition go to critical……_ "When I see Naruto-kun again, maybe I'll let him take me out on a date……………

* * *

_

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Review and I may not have to wait a month before I put up the next chapter. ;)**


End file.
